cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gashon Cansaker/Inactive (Key Word for this Blog, Guys)
The Main Announcement I've been thinking about this for a while, then changing my mind, then thinking again, but I've gotta get to conclusions eventually so here it goes. I'm probably not gonna be on here much anymore. Before you guys get all "Oh come on, every time someone says they're quitting, they come back like the next day!", let me just say I AM NOT QUITTING. I'm also not retiring, leaving, or whatever word you prefer. I'm saying I will be INACTIVE, which is why I said in the title that inactive is a key word here. I just have reasons to not be on here all the time. I'll still be on Nation States for those of you who know I'm on there, and I'll be coming on chat occasionally to see what stuff is going on. I'm making this blog in about five minutes so I'm not really 100% sure about this anyway. Reasons Why If I seriously am going on hiatus, or vacation, or going inactive (whatever you'd rather say), I've gotta have reasons why, which are the following: 'School' This is probably one of the most popular reasons I've seen for quitting, but there's more into this than just school itself. My mom was sorta on my back about school a few weeks ago and claimed i wasn't allowed on the computer except for school reasons. Well that sorta stopped over holiday break but it will probably pop up again so... 'How Much Can I Possibly Miss Here?' It's true. Over the past few months I've noticed how quiet and dead the chat is lately. Wuher himself only comes on chat once or twice for about 5-10 minutes before leaving, and it's usually for a ban or saying hi anyway. Let's face it, things won't be much different with me gone. But I'd still be coming online once in a while to see if anything interesting DID happen. 'I Have TV Stuff to Catch Up On' This probably sounds like I'm just trading computer for TV but this might be the least bit worth it. Ever since the 50th Anniversary aired I've realized I'll be sitting on chat confused a lot more if I didn't attempt to watch Doctor Who. I managed to see the first 2 episodes with the 9th doctor, and I plan on going through more of it. Besides, I get why people are always talking about it, it's a pretty good show. But it's a little hard to watch if I'm sitting on chat waiting and hoping for people to actually have a conversation that doesn't last 5 seconds, following an hour of boredom. 'How Many Friends Do I REALLY Have Here?' Someone in my Spanish class once said "I have better online friends than real friends." I used to agree with him, now I'm just confused about who I'm friends with. Long story short, (but some of you will get this when i say), I accidentally ruined something really important to my friends here. Most have seemed to get over it, but I know deep inside some still hate me for it. I tried to fix it this week, cause I knew it was the only way to get them to stop hating me, but by the time I started my progress it was too late. I ended up with the description of "the meanest, most vile, and most disgusting person I have ever met." Then I noticed the fact no one seemed to try and tell them otherwise. Didn't understand why at first but now I get it. They completely agree, maybe they were never even my friends to begin with. To summarize with an expression taken literally, there are a lot of knives in my back right now. The irony, I used to think that because I seem to be friends with most of the epic people here, I might be popular somewhere for once. Now I look back on that day and wanna Gibbs Slap myself for ever thinking that. Those Classic Goodbye Words or Whatever So before I post this thing I gotta say one of those goodbye speeches... probably gonna be shorter than most. Pretty much all I've got left to say is good luck to those who actually ARE my friends, cya later on here, and send me a telegram on Nation States if you need me (if you have an account there of course). 'Update' I think I forgot to say this last night. Congrats Dylan, you got your wish. Pretty sure this whole thing is that karma you wanted. I tried to get you to hate me less but failed miserably. Have fun now that I'm finally out of your life. Category:Blog posts